


Dear Agony

by 13Reaper



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angels, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark Hashirama, Dark Tobirama, Demons, Fox Demon, Gods, Gore, Hunter Uchiha Clan, Hunters, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder, Near Death, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Assault, Strong Language, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural - Freeform, Torture, Triggers, Werewolf Senju Clan, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reaper/pseuds/13Reaper
Summary: The Uchiha clan has been hunting down the supernatural for over 500 years. They may have won some battles, but lost a lot of their people. In the year 2019, there are 7 left in the world.Tajima, Madara, and Izuna are the remaining Uchiha hunters. After Tajima gets a text message of a werewolf case, the men goes out to investigate but one of them gets kidnap.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 30
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is Supernatural AU of Naruto. Madara as Dean, Izuna as Sam, and their father as John. LOL

For over 500 years, the Uchiha clan has hunted down supernatural fiends to keep the human race safe. They fought many battles but lost a lot of their people to the blood-thirsty creatures. The remaining Uchihas in 2019 were Tajima, Madara, Fuji with his three sons living normal lives, and Izuna.

Tajima sighed as he remembered losing two of his sons to the werewolf clan, the Senju, last year. He remembered searching for them and witnessing two of the Senju men killing his teenage boys before him, Madara, and Izuna. Tajima fought back the tears as Madara and Izuna entered the motel room.  
"Hey, we're back with food," announced Madara as he held up a bag of takeout.  
Tajima made a face. "Takeout, again?"  
"I went to the store and got us some real food, father," Izuna added and putting his eco-friendly bag on the table. "I got fruits, veggies, and almond milk."  
"Rabbit food," Madara rolled his eyes. "This, what I got, is warrior food."  
"No, you got heart attack food, Madara," Izuna corrected while taking the fruits, vegetables, and container of almond milk out of the bag and onto the table.  
"Whatever," Madara tsked and flipped his hair.  
Tajima chuckled at his sons' argument like when they were kids. His oldest son, Fuji, stepping between the two and being the peacemaker, speaking of Fuji. "I've talked to Fuji while you two were out. He and his wife are thinking about taking the boys to London this summer. He also said that he wants to take all of us with them for the vacation. I told him that I'll ask you two if you want to go to London. Do you two want to take a break and spend some time with your brother and your nephews?"  
"Pass," Madara answered. "Monsters don't take holidays, so why should we?"  
"I'll think about it," Izuna replied while washing the vegetables and fruits in the sink to make add-ons for the takeout.  
"Your answer should be no, Izuna," Madara informed while sitting on one of the beds and checking the police radio for any cases.  
"I'll think about it," Izuna repeated.  
Tajima pulled out his phone to see a text message from an old friend of his back in the military. He opened it and read it. "Boys, we have a werewolf case," he stood up to put on his jacket. "Bring the food with us. This case will be a long night."

~~~~~~~~~~

Hashirama Senju licked the blood off his lips from his recent victim. The male prey was O-positive in which is Hashirama's favorite. His brother, Tobirama, has a thing for O-negative blood.  
"You do know that the hunters will find out that it's us instead of the Hatake clan, Eldest Brother," Tobirama stated from the shadows as he watched Hashirama going to the sink and washing his hands.  
"I know," smiled Hashirama. "But I couldn't help myself, brother. A wolf needs to eat. Plus, I'll love to have a taste of that Madara Uchiha."


	2. Chapter 2

Tajima parked the car on the side of the road and got out with Madara and Izuna behind with Madara's car. The three walked toward the bridge with officers and CSI in the background. The Uchiha men flashed their fake FBI badges to a sheriff.  
"Really, Tajima?" the sheriff rolled his eyes and laughed. "It has been a long time, buddy."  
"Yes, it has," Tajima smiled. "How are you doing, Akira?"  
Akira chuckled and shrugged. "Tired. Are these the little ones?"  
"Yes," Tajima smiled more and turned to his sons. "They have grown. You remember Madara, yes? This one is Izuna, the baby. Fuji has a wife with three boys. I did have two more sons, but," the eldest Uchiha paused with a frown.  
Akira nodded in understandable. "I'm sorry for your loss, old friend. I lost two of my sons as well."  
"I'm sorry for your loss," Tajima felt awful for his friend.  
"It was a long time ago," Akira decided to change the subject. "Let's walk," the four men did so. "So, our victim was 21-year-old Minato Matsuyama. He has several bite marks around his neck, cuts on his torso, and," Akira bent over to pick up the white sheet to show the Uchiha men. "Missing heart. I immediately message you since this isn't our first."  
"What do you mean?" asked Madara while studying the corpse's torso.  
"Two months back, something attacked a group of campers with the same wounds and no hearts. We were all thinking of an animal attack since they were camping in fox-inflected woods, but those attacks weren't from foxes."  
"Because foxes are shy around people?" questioned Izuna while shining his flashlight on the corpse for Madara to see clearly.  
"Right," Akira nodded. "I tried calling you about it, but I couldn't ever get through."  
"It's fine," Tajima looked at Akira. "We were stopping the war between the heavens and hells, and we stopped it in time."  
"Dad, look," Madara pointed to one of the wounds. "Silver hair. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Hatake," Tajima and Izuna answered at the same time.  
"I have a Sakumo Hatake on my police force," Akira announced. "But he always on the night shift, and this victim is a few hours fresh."  
"We want to talk to him if that's alright, yes?" Tajima asked as Madara got up from bending.  
"Of course," Akira agreed. "I'll radio him to come to the station if he's on the road."  
"Hey, Izuna," Madara reached into his pocket and threw his keys to his little brother. "Go back to the motel and get the silver knives."  
Izuna caught the keys and huffed. "Really?"  
"And don't hurt my baby," Madara pointed out. "If you do, I'll kill you."  
"Madara," Tajima barked and narrowed his eyes at his son.  
Izuna rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he headed to the car, unknowing the red eyes watching him in the distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izuna listened to Gackt on the radio as he drove on the country road. He raised a brow at the blinking red light up ahead. "What the," he slowed down his speed and saw a group of men standing in the headlights. The Uchiha hit the breaks and stared at them. One of the men was wearing a cop uniform and began walking up to the car. Izuna locked the doors and kept his gun in his free hand under his suit jacket. The one in the cop uniform knocked on the window. Izuna rolled down the window to a crack. "Yes, sir?"  
"The rain flooded the road up ahead," the stranger spoke. "You will need to turn around."  
"Oh?" Izuna blinked. "Uh, is there another road into town?"  
The stranger hummed. "Probably the main road that's two hours away."  
Izuna studied the stranger for a moment before quickly pulling out his gun and firing a silver bullet in his head. "Werewolves."  
Another man broke the passenger window as Izuna put the car into a quick revers. The man growled as he held onto the broken window frame. Izuna swung the car around and shook the man off before zooming away.  
"Call Dad," Izuna ordered the car Bluetooth.  
"Calling Dad," the Bluetooth repeated and dialed.  
"Hello?" Tajima answered.  
"Dad, I'm being followed by werewolves," Izuna yelled so Madara can hear him as well. "One of them was wearing a cop outfit, but it's not a Hatake. The baka didn't think that I didn't see his claws sticking out like a sore thumb."  
"Izuna, where are you?" worried Tajima. "We know it's not a Hatake. Sakumo Hatake and his toddler, Kakashi, are the only Hatake members alive."  
"Is something wrong?" Izuna could hear Sakumo asking his father in the background.   
"I'm not sure," Izuna searched for a road sign while keeping an eye on the werewolves chasing him. "I see a sign. I'm on-."  
A semi-truck suddenly slammed into the passenger side of Madara's car at full speed, driving it sideways in front of it, and glass went everywhere. The semi-truck stopped as Madara's car did a few flips before landing on its roof. Izuna was unconscious in the car, bleeding.  
"Izuna? Izuna?! Are you there?! Izuna!?" Tajima's voice yelled as the Bluetooth died.


	3. WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES THAT SOME VIEWERS MAY FIND DISTUBING! BEGINNING NOTE WILL LIST THE FOLLOWING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This is your trigger warning! This chapter will have the following:  
> ~ Strong Language  
> ~ Gore  
> ~ Sexual Assault  
> ~ Torture
> 
> Author Note: I'm thinking about changing the title of the story to something else. I'm still deciding on it.  
> Edit Nov/3/2020: I've changed the story title from Why Do I Love You to Dear Agony. Hope you enjoy. Also, I will post the more graphic sexual scenes on a different link if you guys don't feel comfortable reading them on the story page. So when it does come time with that more graphic sexual scene, I will post the different link on the chapter page before moving on to the next chapter.

Tajima's eyes widened when the call went dead. Realization dawned on Tajima. Izuna, his son, was getting chase by werewolves? This was bad, super bad.  
"Dad?" Madara's voice broke Tajima's thoughts of remembering his teenage sons' kidnapping and deaths. "Dad, what's wrong? What happened?" He gave him a worried look.  
"Izuna," Tajima's voice was shaking. He remembered the last time Izuna was in trouble was when one of the archangels wanted to use Izuna as their vessel, and his son almost said yes. "Is in trouble. Werewolves are chasing him."  
"What?" Madara had a look of panic on his face. He quickly swallowed the fear and tried his best to remain calm. "Did he say where he was?"  
"I think something hit the car," Tajima remembered the call. "I heard crashing and," he stopped talking.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Madara yelled and punched a glass-framed poster on the police station wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you get all the glass shards out?"  
"Yes."  
"Good."  
Izuna heard two male voices echoing as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision blurred as a slow groan escaped his lips.  
"Oh, what's this? He's waking up," one of the male voices cheered.  
Izuna blinked a few times and saw two men standing in front of him when his vision cleared. One of them had short white-looking hair while the other had brown-looking hair in a ponytail. "Wh-What?" Izuna groaned again. "Wh-Wh-Where am I?" He felt cold metal around his wrists when he tried moving. Izuna slowly lifted his head to see himself hanging by his wrists from the ceiling.  
"Hello there, little hunter," the man with the brown hair went into Izuna's face and grinned. "You're awake and alive, sadly," he put a clawed finger on Izuna's cheek and cut the flesh a bit. Izuna hissed in pain as the blood oozed out and onto the claw. The young Uchiha watched as the man licked his blood off the nail. The male made a soar face. "Ew. O-negative. Tobirama, this one is yours."  
"Fucking ugly werewolves," Izuna spoke. "When I get out of here, I'll put a shitload of silver bullets in your fucking faces."  
"Do you hear this, Tobirama?" the brown-haired man snorted. "This tiny human thinks he can kill us when he's the one tied up," he laughed. "You're funny, Uchiha. You talk big for someone who is chained up. Tobirama, please hand me that dagger on the table."  
"Sure, Hashirama," Tobirama went over to a small table and picked up a rusty dagger to give to him.  
Hashirama smirked once he had the dagger in his hand. "Do you want to know what I do to little brats like you?" he tapped the flat part of the blade on Izuna's cheek and chuckled at Izuna flinching. "I take something precious from them. Something that they hold on so dear," he made his way behind the hanging Uchiha. Hashirama stroked Izuna's ponytail with his free hand and sniffed it. "Tobirama, hold his body," Hashirama seized the ponytail and pulled out for Izuna to yelp in pain. Tobirama wrapped his arms around Izuna's body.  
"What are you doing?" panicked Izuna. "What are you doing? What are you doing?!"  
"I heard that the Uchiha hair is precious to them," Hashirama recalled while staring into Izuna's fearful eyes. "It's an honor in their clan to have beautiful and long hair like yours."  
"Don't you dare," growled Izuna as he saw the dagger being lower. "Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare!!" Izuna gasped with his eyes wide open as he felt his lovely locks separate.  
"Cutting the long hair is a dishonor to the clan, right?" Hashirama laughed as he held up the cropped off ponytail in the air. Izuna pushed himself out of Tobirama's grip, and his body sank to the floor with his wrists still shackled. Hashirama dangled the ponytail in front of the shocked Uchiha's face before walking out with the ponytail in hand. "Have fun, Tobirama." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Madara was pacing back in the motel room with Tajima tracking the last GPS on Madara's car on his laptop.  
"According to your OnStar account," began Tajima to Madara. "Izuna was driving on 60 when he wheeled around to go back to head to 420 and 340. The GPS disconnected on the corner of 340."  
"I'm going to kill them," barked Madara. "I'm going to kill those werewolves!"  
"Madara, please calm down," sighed Tajima.  
"No, Dad, I won't calm down. I-I-I can't lose Izuna. I failed to save the twins from the werewolves. I-I-I don't want to lose Izuna to them as well," Madara wiped the tears from his cheeks.  
Tajima got up from his chair and hugged Madara, in which Madara hugged back. "You didn't fail to save the twins. I was the one to blame for not saving them. I'm sorry for not rescuing your brothers, last year."  
A knock interrupted the Uchiha's moment. "Excuse me, Room 13," said a female voice behind the closed door. "This is the motel's desk lady. I have a package for a Mister Madara Uchiha."  
Tajima grabbed his gun and hid behind the door as Madara slowly opened it. "Thank you," Madara began to take the package when the lady stopped him.  
"But I thought you were Agent Stiles?" she questioned with a raised brow.  
"Fake names for my job," he gave her a half-smile before taking the package and shutting the door and locking it. "I didn't order anything."  
"Put it on the table," Tajima ordered, and Madara did so. He pointed his gun at it and nodded for Madara to open it. The men waited for a minute before looking inside. "Is that-?"  
Madara reached in and pulled out a long blackish-blue ponytail. "Izuna..." his voice was shaking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blood-curling screams echoed in the nighty air and warehouse.  
Tobirama pulled out the arched blade from Izuna's thigh with hunger in his eyes. He licked his lips as he watched the forehead sweat mixing in with the Uchiha's tears and to the fresh cuts on his cheeks. It was six hours into the torture, and the Uchiha wasn't begging him to stop.  
"You bitch," Izuna groaned in pain. "You bitch!"  
Tobirama licked the blood off the blade with a moan. "I may be a bitch, but you are delicious," Tobirama smirked, then stopped when he listened to Izuna's heartbeat slowing down. "Giving up on me already, Uchiha?"  
"No," Izuna answered while closing his eyes. "I'm in my happy place now. You can't break me now."  
Tobirama chuckled and leaned over to lick Izuna's cheek. "Challenge accepted." Tobirama went over to the small table with torture gear on it and dropped the bloodied blade on it. "Hmm," The Senju studied the weapons before thinking about destroying that so-called happy place in Izuna's head. Tobirama spun around and leaned against the table and examined the Uchiha's body with his eyes. The Uchiha's body, he noticed that his curves were different than the average male body. Even with Izuna's shirt torn and his chest covered with dry and fresh wounds, Tobirama bit his lip as he walked in front of Izuna and rubbed his hands on the Uchiha's hips. Izuna recoiled and kept his eyes close. Tobirama leaned in and began sniffing Izuna. He started at the neck and made his way to his hair. "You're scared," Tobirama whispered while making his way behind him. "You're trying to fight it, but you know that you can't win."  
"I'm not scared of you," Izuna lied. He yelped when he felt Tobirama pulled his lower body against the werewolf. Izuna bit his lip when he felt something hard and bulging rubbing against his ass. "Wh-What are you doing?"  
"Oh, nothing," Tobirama licked the back of Izuna's neck that made the Uchiha shiver. The Senju's hands found their way down to Izuna's pants and began unzipping them and taking them off with the boxers.  
Izuna whimpered from the action and the coldness hitting his bare skin. He whimpered again as Tobirama snaked one of his hands toward Izuna's member and squeezed it. "Stop," Izuna ordered, but Tobirama didn't listen.  
Tobirama began stroking the hunter's cock while sucking the side of his neck.  
"Stop it!" Izuna opened his eyes and tried to kick the werewolf, but remembered that the bastard chained his ankles to the floor. "I don't," Izuna's breath was getting heavy as Tobirama stroked faster. "I don't like this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure this will work?" Tajima asked Madara, who finished hooking heavy-duty chains to the ceiling of an abandoned house. "Can we trust him?"  
"If that demon knows what's best for him, then he will not betray us," Madara stated while walking over to his phone that was sitting next to the torture weapons on the table.  
"I do know that's best for me, thank you very much," The Uchiha men turned around to see a short man with brown hair in black, holding a hooded figure under his arm. "Your Senju werewolf, boys," he dropped the figure who didn't move.  
"Did you kill it?" asked Madara as Tajima went to pick it up and dragged it to the chains to chain it up.  
"Did you kill it?" mocked the man in black. "Of course, you outdated 80s hairstyle. It's unconscious. I still can't believe that I'm helping the Uchihas. Me, the King of Hell, helping hunters. Anyway, I have to go and wash myself with boiling water to get the Uchiha stench off of me. Madara, I can't wait to make you my Knight of Hell. Bye, boys," with that, the King of Hell vanished.  
Madara rolled his eyes and headed to his father and the werewolf. Madara watched Tajima uncovered the fiend who was waking up.  
"Huh? Where am I?" she groaned while looking around. Her eyes landed on the Uchihas. "Oh, fuck. The Uchiha hunters."  
The Uchiha son picked up a knife and stepped forward to plunge it into the female's stomach. She let out a scream. "Where is he?" Madara snarled.  
"Where-Where is who?" she cried.  
Madara twisted the blade, and the woman whined. "WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!?!"


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day morning, and the time was 10 A.M., Madara was still torturing the Senju werewolf when Tajima entered the room with the female's ringing phone in hand.  
"Madara!" he called out. "Stop torturing her. A Hashirama is calling her."  
Madara stopped and narrowed his eyes at her. "Who's Hashirama?"  
"M-My cousin," she softly responded. "And the clan's leader."  
Madara took the phone, answered it, and put it on the speaker. "Talk," he mouthed.  
"Hashirama," she spoke.  
"I see that demon brought you to the Uchihas, huh?" Hashirama said.  
Madara took the call of loudspeaker and put the phone to his ear. "Here's the deal, Hashirama. I have your bitch cousin here, and we all know that you have my brother. You'll bring my brother, alive, to the Sandakan Cemetery at noon. If you don't bring my brother, then I'll torture your cousin to give me all of the names in your clan so I can put a silver bullet in each head until my last bullet is in your head. If you do, then you can have your cousin back. We got a deal, Hashirama?"  
A few moments of silence on the phone before Hashirama began talking. "Fine. Uchiha, Touka better be alive as well." The call ended.

Sexual scene: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501586>

It was noon, and Tajima and Madara pulled into the Sandakan Cemetery in Tajima's car with Touka in the back, bounded and head covered.  
Madara fixed his eyes on a group in the distance, coming toward them from the woods. "I think that's them," Madara got out of the car with his gun ready in his hand. Tajima followed as well and opened the back door to pull out the werewolf. The three began walking to the middle of the cemetery.  
Hashirama smiled politely when he saw Madara. "Good evening, hunters."  
Madara's eyes were on his bounded and head-covering brother. He saw a dry blood pool on Izuna's pants and a few visible wounds on his arms. It was hard to see the other injuries from Izuna's clothes.  
"I want Izuna first," stated Tajima.  
"And we want Touka first," Tobirama stated as well.  
Madara pulled out his gun and aimed it at Hashirama's face. The other werewolves were ready to attack when Hashirama gave them to no sign. "My brother first, then your bitch," he ordered with a growl.   
Hashirama looked at Tobirama and gave the signal to hand over the hunter to his family. Tobirama untied the young Uchiha and removed the headpiece. Izuna ran into Madara's free arm. "My cousin," Hashirama calmly spoke.  
Tajima untied Touka as well and removed the headpiece. Touka ran to Hashirama and hugged him. "Let's go, boys," Tajima announced.  
Madara walked backward with his gun, still pointing at the werewolves. The Uchiha got into the car and drove off. "Izuna, you're safe now," Madara cuddled with his brother in the backseat and kissed his head. "We'll treat your wounds back at the motel."  
"And you'll tell us what happened," Tajima added.  
Izuna closed his eyes and nodded, wishing that he didn't have to tell his brother and father about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Most of the wounds are healed," explained Tajima while finishing examining Izuna's body. "The one on your thigh is," Madara was watching them on the other bed in the motel room. "Which has me concerned. Izuna, please tell us what happened."  
Izuna teased up and immediately shook his head. "N-No."  
"Izuna," Tajima frowned. "Please?"  
Izuna turned to Madara with pleading in his eyes to back him up on the no part, but Madara gave him a nod to tell them. Izuna bit his lip while looking at the floor. "They cut my hair."  
"We know," Madara stated.  
"A man named Tobirama was calling another man with long, brown hair, and he told Tobirama to have fun with me," Izuna continued with a blanket around him. "He tortured me, stabbed me in the thigh," Izuna swallowed. "Then he began touching me," Madara and Tajima stared at him in shock, and Izuna continued. "I told him that I didn't like it for a minute until he stopped. The werewolf left but came back with a jar of blue liquid. The Senju forced me to drink and said he made it just for me, but it was so nasty. He made me swallow all of it before leaving the room again. My insides were turning and burning. I thought he poisoned me. I was screaming in agony for two hours until the pain stopped and the Senji came back. He took me off the chains, but not the cuffs, and lead me into the hallway. We went into a room and," Izuna paused.  
"And what, Izuna?" Madara asked, then blinked in confusion when Izuna began crying. "I-Izuna?"  
"And he raped me!" The two Uchihas were in horror as Izuna wept. "He raped me over and over and over until it was 49 times. The 50th time, h-h-he gave me the bite and said that I'm his, now and forever. He raped me 50 times," Izuna hid under the blanket to cry. "He made me suck him, he made me swallow him, and if I didn't obey him, then he'd beat me. He made me say forbidden words, a-and he made me jack myself off while he was raping me like I was enjoying it. I didn't enjoy it."  
Before Tajima could confront Izuna, he saw Madara pulling out his gun and exiting the room. "Madara!" he called out. "One minute, Izuna, I'll be right back. I promise," the eldest Uchiha chased after Madara. "Madara, stop. What are you doing?" Tajima grabbed his shoulder and spun his son around to face him.  
"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" yelled Madara with anger tears in his eyes. "HE RAPED MY BROTHER! HE RAPED IZUNA!"  
Tajima frowned at Madara's outburst and sighed. "I know, but going out there to kill Tobirama is suicide. Izuna is more important right now. He needs us with him more than ever. We should work on finding a cure for your brother before the full moon next month. Can killing Tobirama be put on hold for now?"  
Madara nodded before walking back into the motel room to hug a rocking Izuna. "I'm here, Izuna."  
Izuna put his head in Madara's chest. "Did I deserve it, Madara? Was it my fault for the rapes?"  
Madara's eyes widened in terror. "Don't you dare say that, Izuna! Don't say that it's your fault or you deserved to get raped. It was never your fault, and you didn't deserve it," Madara hugged him tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been 28 days since that day. Madara and Tajima were searching for a cure, and while Izuna has been sick lately. He hadn't been eating, and when he does, Izuna would throw it up. The Uchiha checked himself into a hospital after noticing some issues with his health.  
The Uchiha hunters were staying at Fuji's place until Izuna was ready to hunt again. Tajima was happy to see his grandsons once more and watched them playfully attack their Uncle Madara.  
"The boys do love their Uncle Madara," smiled Fuji as he gave Tajima a cup of tea. "How's Izuna?"  
"Thank you," Tajima took the cup and drank some of the warm liquid as Fuji sat next to him on the sofa. "I fear the worst for your youngest brother, Fuji. He shut himself off from everyone and everything. Izuna has been having nightmares to where he's crying in my or Madara's chest when we wake him up. I'm afraid that our little Izuna will harm himself when we're not around."  
"Uncle Izuna!" the boys yelled and got off Madara to run to the front door.  
The Uchiha men leaned forward to look into the hallway to see the boys hugging Izuna and Izuna hugged them back. "Hey," Izuna smiled weakly at them before running upstairs.  
The boys looked at each other confused and went over to Fuji. "What's wrong with Uncle Izuna, daddy?" asked the smallest one with a frown.  
"Uncle Izuna is super sick, so he needs lots of rest," Fuji sorta lied to his sons, and they believed it.  
Later that night, the youngest son was exiting the bathroom and stopped in front of Izuna's door when he heard Izuna talking. He slowly opened the door to poke his head in to see Izuna on the bed with his eyes closed and holding a necklace.  
"You asked me months back what my answer is," Izuna spoke. "Do you know. . . I'm not pure. . . Do you know?. . It's my fault. . . It's not?. . But why does it feel like it is?. . You will?. . Tomorrow afternoon at the Leaf Village's abandoned shrine in the woods will be my answer."  
The child closed the door and ran into his bedroom to sleep.

~*~

The time was 10:30, and the last Uchiha hunters were having breakfast with the children and Fuji's wife, Mio.  
"Is Izuna still sleeping?" asked Fuji.  
"He left this morning when the boys and I were making breakfast," answered Mio. "Something about a doctor's appointment and he loves us all. It was funny how he said it. As in a last goodbye, you know."  
Tajima, Fuji, and Madara stopped eating and stared at her.  
"Uncle Izuna lied," said the smallest boy.  
"Fugaku, what do you mean?" questioned Fuji, but the boy went silent. "It's okay to tell us, honey. Daddy won't get mad at you for telling us the truth."  
Fugaku bit his lip before answering. "Last night, I saw him talking to a necklace and nobody. He said that today would be his answer at the Leaf Village's abandoned shrine in the woods."  
The Uchiha men jumped out of their seats and raced towards the door.  
"Watch the boys," called Fuji to Mio. "We'll be back." He ran out of the house with Tajima with his shoes in hand.  
"That idiot," Madara growled while following them and shutting the door.

~ * ~

Tajima was breaking speed limits with Madara in the passenger seat and Fuji in the back on the phone. The Uchihas had shoes on.  
"Izuna, please call us. Please, don't do what you're going to do. We can't lose you like we lost everyone," Fuji hang up with a sigh. "Voice message again."  
"How far are we?" asked Madara to Tajima.  
"Hopefully, 15 to 20 minutes away," Tajima replied as he turned left and stopped the car on the side of a wooden area. Everyone got out with a gun in hand. They saw Fuji's car parked on the other side of them. "The shrine is north from us by foot," Tajima checked his watch. "Shit! Let's run, boys." The men raced into the woods.

~*~

Madara panted as he reached the shrine first with his brother and father behind him. He stared at the rotting torii before entering the shrine with the other. The shrine was small enough to fix ten men inside.  
Tajima and his boys stopped a few feet in when they saw Izuna on his knees and staring at a disfigured stone statue on the other side of them.  
Madara took a step forward to break the silence. "Izuna," he softly spoke but stopped when an uneasy feeling came over him. Madara's relief expression changed into sadness. "No, please, no."  
Izuna rose from his knees and slowly spun around to look at his family with a frown. "I'm sorry."  
Tajima noticed a blue with wings necklace around Izuna's neck and on the stone statue. "Izuna, where did you get that?"  
"Izuna, please let us help you," begged Fuji.  
"Help me how?!" Izuna snapped. "How can you help me, huh? Go back in time, save me, and be heroes? Too late to save me! I can't sleep without the paranoid of thinking he'll find me and rape me again. I'm," Izuna paused when he saw his family's heartbroken faces. "I'm sorry. I love you guys," he turned to the statue. "My answer is yes."  
The statue began shaking and cracking as blue light beamed out of the cracks.  
"No!" yelled Madara as he tried grabbing Izuna's arm, but the light violently exposed from the statue and blasted Tajima, Fuji, and Madara off their feet. The three Uchihas went through the windows and door before crashing outside. Madara rolled down the small hill and landed his back against a large stone. With his blurry vision, Madara saw a shadow of unfurling wings behind a shadow figure in the blinding light. "I-I-Izuna," he choked out before everything went black.

~*~

Mio gave the men new ice packs for their aching body parts when they finally woke up and drove back to the house.  
Madara groaned as the wound on his head was throbbing from the coldness. "What now?" he asked Tajima.  
Tajima was staring at the window with an ice pack on his knee. "We'll still search for a werewolf cure, no matter what."  
Fuji closed one of his eyes as he leaned against the ice pack for his shoulder on the couch. "Dad, what did Izuna say yes to?"  
Tajima remained silent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. Real life and my CRPS are fucks.
> 
> Update Dec 12, 2020: Due to work and upcoming surgery, new chapters will be on hold until after January 1, 2021. Thank you for understanding.

*1 year later*

Mio put the boys to bed when Tajima, Fuji, and Madara came home. Their clothes were soaked with blood. Mio went to greet them when she saw them.  
"Vampire blood, darling," Fuji spoke for her when he saw her shocked reaction. "We're going to shower, and we won't ruin the good towels." That made Mio smile.

~*~

Madara was the last one out of the showers. He walked into the living room with clean sweatpants on, no shirt, and a towel wrapped to dry his hair.  
Fuji, Mio, and Tajima were on the couch and watching TV. Tajima made a face when he saw Madara's tattoo on his left breast. "Who's face is that?"  
Madara looked down at his tattoo on his chest. "I think it was from an anime back in highschool. I think it was Haruto or something."  
Fuji rolled his eyes while cuddling against his wife as Tajima's phone rang.  
Tajima answered it. "Hello?" his eyes widened. "Yes. . . Where?.... Yes, I know where Autumn Village is. It's 20 miles from where I'm at the moment. . . Yes, thank you. No need for them. . . Thank you so much. Goodbye," he ended the call before turning to the boys. "Izuna's credit card was used."  
"Now?" asked Madara. "It has been a year. To where?"  
"A baby store," replied Tajima.  
"Wait, Izuna knocked up a woman?" Fuji smiled. "Damn! Madara is now the single brother," he laughed.  
Madara threw a pillow at his older brother. "Shut up!"  
Tajima stood up and stretched. "I'm going to Autumn Village. If any of you boys want to join me, then come outside in 10 minutes." With that, he left the room.  
Fuji kissed Mio's lips. "Rain check for cuddles?"  
Madara rolled his eyes when Mio nodded. "Cuddles and back massages," she added.  
Madara stood up and yawned. "Tell dad that I'll be out," he exited the room to go upstairs.

~*~

"Yes, agents, I remember him," said the baby store owner with a smile. "He was asking a lot of questions on how to put a baby to sleep or to calm down," she walked on over to a rocking chair machine display. "I suggested this to him, and he said he'll buy it. We delivered a lot of baby items to his home for the last three months. He used cash during those months."  
"I'll need to see the address," stated Tajima. "Do you still have it?"  
The store owner paused and shook her head. "I'm sorry, agents, but it's-."  
"Madame, this is severe evidence that you're holding," Madara interrupted her. "Now, you have two doors. Door A: You give us the information willingly. Door B: We arrest you for holding evidence, your family-owned business shuts down, and you go to jail for five years. Which door will you pick?"  
The store owner swallowed with fear in her eyes. "Please give me a moment to get the address," she exited toward the back.  
"Smart girl," Madara murmured.

~*~

According to the map, turn left onto the back road through the woods," Fuji announced while staring at his phone.  
Tajima did so and cleared his throat. "Do you remember what we talked about? No fighting, yelling, and no asking about that day." Tajima entered a small rural village. "What's the address again, Fuji?" Fuji told him as Tajima slowly drove on the street and scanned for the address. He passed a wooden fence and stopped at some wooden gates with a sign overhead that read 'Private Property.' "The Nishimuraya Honkan Ryokan? Didn't this place close down two years ago?"  
"How did Izuna buy this, and what money?" Madara awed as Tajima turned to go inside of the gates.  
"He was always the one who was saving when you two were spending," Tajima replied with a chuckle as he parked the car.  
The Uchiha men got out of the car and walked toward the blacken doors. Fuji noticed odd symbols on stones and trees as Tajima hesitated then knocked on the doors.  
One of the doors opened, and the hunters looked to see the young Uchiha on the other side. They noticed the blue apron on him.  
"Hello, Izuna," smiled Tajima.  
Madara raced in and tightly hugged Izuna. "I'm so glad that you're alive." He raised a brow when Izuna didn't hug back. Madara broke the embrace and stared deeply into the young Uchiha's confused eyes. "Izuna?"  
"Oh, hello!" Fuji smiled when a red-headed female entered behind Izuna while holding something in a blanket. Fuji smirked and winked at Izuna. "Got yourself a keeper girlfriend, little brother."  
The young Uchiha looked at the others before speaking. "I am not your brother," his voice was very deep and harsh.  
The Uchihas blinked in confusion as the other went over to the woman and talked differently. She nodded before walking away with whatever she was holding.  
"Then who are you?" asked Tajima.  
The young man faced the Uchihas. "My name is Kasutieru. I'm an angel of the heavens."  
"An angel? Kasutieru?" Madara raised a brow, and his eyes widened as lightning flashed and a pair of large shadowy wings appeared on Kasutieru's back, stretching off into the distance. The Uchiha men stared in awe at the wings before the light and image disappeared.  
"Where's my son then?" asked Tajima to the angel.  
"He's still in here," answered Kasutieru. "It has been a rough year for him."  
"What do you mean a rough year for him?" barked Madara. "We were searching for him around the world and being sick while you and he were off to Disneyland."  
Kasutieru arched a brow. "I don't understand this Disneyland, but yes, it was a rough year for him."  
"Kasutieru," the woman came back with the blanket in her arms. "Help?"  
Kasutieru headed toward the lady and undo the blanket in her arms to pick up a baby.  
Fuji chuckled and smiled. "A rough year, indeed. Izuna and this girl had a child."  
"Kagami Uchiha is not my sister's child," corrected Kasutieru.  
"Sister?" Madara spoke.  
"Yes, my sister, as in my angel sister," answered Kasutieru.  
"Kagami Uchiha, as a grandson?" Tajima smiled. "But if Kagami isn't your sister's and Izuna's son, then who are the parents?"  
Kasutieru gently rocked the baby while staring at the hunters. "Izuna Uchiha and Tobirama Senju."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nishimuraya Honkan Ryokan is a real place.
> 
> Google Kasutieru meaning in English.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late chapter. I'm not recovering from surgery as planned, and I am writing a Black Butler fanfic as well. I'm hoping that this idea doesn't fade. I have a Ko-Fi account if you want to support me on it: https://ko-fi.com/beyond13reaper

"How old is my grandson?" asked Tajima as everyone sat down in the building to have tea and sweets.  
"Three months," Kasutieru smiled.  
"Wait, so that would mean that," Fuji paused himself.  
"Let me explain the whole story to you hunters," Kasutieru nodded. "After Izuna's rescue, he noticed a few things wrong with his body. He felt more tired, couldn't keep food or water down, and his stomach was feeling lumpy. Izuna went to the doctor's and lied that he was trans, so they give him a pregnancy test."  
"Was it positive?" Madara asked.  
Fuji looked at Madara. "Geez, Madara. I don't know. Why don't you ask your baby nephew in dad's arms?" he rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, it was," Kasutieru continued. "Izuna was scared, so he came to me for help. I told him that I'll help him."  
"By using his body in return," Madara added as he sipped his tea, and Kasutieru nodded.  
"Back to the baby," Tajima spoke. "Izuna is a male. He doesn't have a womb or anything to create a baby. How did he become pregnant?"  
"Izuna told you about the blue liquid that he drank, yes?" the hunters nodded, and Kasutieru closed his eyes. "A Scottish witch made that powerful potion for pureblood vampires or werewolves to bred with their male mates over 500 years ago. Some American hunters almost killed the witch and destroyed everything that the witch owned over 100 years ago. It seems this Tobirama found the recipe and used it on Izuna to mate with him. Unfortunately, this potion has permanently given Izuna's a womb, and Tobirama mating with Izuna is life."  
"Izuna is now a werewolf's bitch?" Madara's eyes widened.  
Kasutieru nodded. "Yes, I tried to get rid of the womb after Kagami's birth, but my powers couldn't destroy it."  
"How did my son deliver my grandson?" asked Tajima while looking at the sleeping Kagami.  
"C-Section," Kasutieru replied. "The angels and I helped him with it in one of the heavens. As for the bite, I've healed it so Izuna wouldn't change into a werewolf."  
"Is my grandson a werewolf?" Tajima wondered as Kagami began making whining sounds and waking up.  
"Half werewolf until his pureblood werewolf father gives him the bite to make him full," Kasutieru sighed and got up to take the 3-month-old. "He whines when he's hungry and giggles when he used his diaper. I will take him to the kitchen to warm up his formula," With that, the angel exited the room with Kagami in his arms.  
"I'm going to kill that Senju," growled Madara while standing up.  
"Madara, we have been over this," Tajima announced as Fuji pulled Madara to sit down. "We'll deal with them later, but right now, we have important things to worry about like Izuna and his son."  
"Dad, we should form a plan," Fuji frowned. "What if the werewolf is stalking Izuna and Kagami?"  
"I'm sure Kasutieru does have something up his sleeve since he has kept Izuna and Kagami hidden for a year," Tajima answered. "Angels have things much greater than any creature does. They're the same age as the gods, so they are smart."  
Madara raised a brow at his father's words. "I think dad is still shocked that he's a grandfather."


End file.
